


The Winter King

by PaintedPagan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/pseuds/PaintedPagan
Summary: Acrylic on canvas, 400 x 500mmDukat is one of my favourite Trek characters, played by the gorgeous and mesmerising Marc Alaimo. Here he is on the Iron Throne, because if he found his way into that universe, he so would. He wouldn't be able to help himself!





	The Winter King

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155349228@N08/48842527003/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
